Instagram/Posts/2014/September
Sep 1 — Cheers to Australia you were perfection! On my way to the airport. Were laughing about all the fun amazing memories from our trip. #monster4lifehttp://instagram.com/p/sZK9qAJFDk/ Sep 1 — Sweet Home Alabama. Were back Americans.http://instagram.com/p/saynnQJFCc/ Sep 1 — Just one more plane ride till I'm united w my baby girl Asia. I think we just locked in on hour 24 of traveling back from Australia.http://instagram.com/p/sbQNqkJFE2/ Sep 2 — Asia surprised me at the airport! Happy Times. And Chicago Monsters I was so happy to see you and you were so cool welcoming me home! #Monster4Life #AsiaGramhttp://instagram.com/p/sb7m1oJFBf/ Sep 2 — Ears are back she was mad at mommy for leaving but it's ok I gave her a pink couch and she forgave me ��������http://instagram.com/p/sch3mfJFJS/ Sep 2 — She's so happy she fell asleep in all her Japanese Toys and new princess collar! She just needs a Tiara and she'll be sethttp://instagram.com/p/sc_A6PpFFS/ Sep 2 — ��http://instagram.com/p/sd0lRxJFDD/ Sep 3 — Oh what a Beautiful Morninghttp://instagram.com/p/sfA3CnJFOx/ Sep 3 — #Chicago #3Hunnahttp://instagram.com/p/sgCNzcpFAz/ Sep 4 — A first look at Tony and Me Singing our new album #cheektocheek for our PBS music special airing soon! ALBUM OUT SEPT23http://instagram.com/p/shqdwZpFJA/ Sep 4 — Take your GF to work day! #firebabehttp://instagram.com/p/siFlfhpFBf/ Sep 4 — "Nature Boy" will be released SEPT 16th Worldwide, Tony and I's 3rd studio recording off our Jazz Album 'Cheek To Cheek.' Single Artwork: Steven Kleinhttp://instagram.com/p/siJAUIJFHJ/ Sep 4 — Being a housewife is exhausting ��http://instagram.com/p/sibz1kJFGu/ Sep 4 — He's singing I Got Friends in Low Places. At the Garth Brooks show with my country boy. So much fun were screamin!http://instagram.com/p/sjEOqapFEr/ Sep 5 — Off to my FashionWeek Party! What an honor tonight is to be singing jazz for all the babies tonight!http://instagram.com/p/ske9gHpFMr/ Sep 5 — Little moo moo bucket were wearing matching sweaters!http://instagram.com/p/skvKDjpFHV/ Sep 6 — We didn't have a lot of time to take pictures I was very busy, but we had a marvelous time tonight at the Harper's party and I immensely enjoyed singing jazz for the crowd. Night night Monsters.http://instagram.com/p/smQJENpFPN/ Sep 6 — Here's a photo of me during the performance, in my own little world singing songs that have reverberated off the wall of the Plaza for decadeshttp://instagram.com/p/smQor4pFPl/ Sep 6 — What a marvelous evening with the boys. #swingers #NYFWhttp://instagram.com/p/smWKbapFFX/ Sep 6 — Stephen, Me, and Carine. Carine and I both wearing young French designer Alexandre Vaultier. Beautiful fits on women; a baby Mugler.http://instagram.com/p/smrHSxJFAO/ Sep 6 — Me and Brooke, she has been a tremendous influence since I can remember. Exotic, with those bushy brows and curves, she made me feel confident because she was always natural and effortless! We had a lovely chat in the Elevatorhttp://instagram.com/p/smrvtApFBC/ Sep 6 — Me and my girls, I was so happy to see them since tour they are family!http://instagram.com/p/smr8zhJFBo/ Sep 6 — Matching Sweaters! ���� I don't know why this picture makes me laugh so hard look at herhttp://instagram.com/p/snN3qgJFHW/ Sep 7 — #cheektocheek OUT SEPT 23 #tonygagahttp://instagram.com/p/spj8M4JFBG/ Sep 7 — #nyfw #NataliGermanottaAtelierhttp://instagram.com/p/spn0g1JFJ9/ Sep 7 — Check out that killer ride #monster4lifehttp://instagram.com/p/sqUQ7WJFIj/ Sep 7 — On my way to Dubai! Xxxhttp://instagram.com/p/sqcVtpJFG3/ Sep 8 — Heathrow baby, on to the next flight Geoffrey Beene Vintage on the plane and some panther earrings �� meow I can't wait to see my fans in Dubai one more flight!http://instagram.com/p/srkOvkpFLA/ Sep 8 — 15 days till #cheektocheek I'm so excited I miss singing with Tony so much he was brilliant on Itunes festival. A natural effortless talent, contagious and passionate.http://instagram.com/p/sryuajpFNP/ Sep 8 — My fans were so sweet at the airport I was so choked up! I have been dreaming of coming to the Middle East and finally #dreamscometruehttp://instagram.com/p/sssNYpJFCl/ Sep 8 — Lady Dubai in my absolutely exquisite hotel. What a privilege to be here. They have been so gracious and kind to me. #DubaiMonster4Lifehttp://instagram.com/p/sswH-eJFJo/ Sep 8 — Happiest Moment Ever! #artRaveDubaihttp://instagram.com/p/ssz4EaJFP-/ Sep 8 — I had chills the whole time we were with the fans. I can't tell you how much it means to be welcome to the Middle East. I hope during this trip I can show my true self, with a message of acceptance, tolerance, a respect for individuals of all cultures.http://instagram.com/p/ssz4tCpFP_/ Sep 8 — I love a night swim, so quiet, put on some jazz and just soakhttp://instagram.com/p/ss6vz1pFLs/ Sep 8 — #bodyrevolution Proud at any size, because the inside is what really counts. Plus, it's all how you pose! Just ask the supermodels!http://instagram.com/p/ss9P-8pFPd/ Sep 8 — A night to remember. #garthhttp://instagram.com/p/stDlotpFJy/ Sep 8 — The bedroom is just, wow am I a lucky girl!http://instagram.com/p/stH1aPpFAs/ Sep 8 — ����http://instagram.com/p/stH5EJpFA1/ Sep 11 — Look who I found after the gym!http://instagram.com/p/sztUjgJFOw/ Sep 11 — I threw a bday bash for my dancer and bestie of 6 years Ian On the right! Asi-love on the left. Beach party with elegant BBQ and flowers for days!http://instagram.com/p/sztfqbpFO_/ Sep 11 — He was so surprised!http://instagram.com/p/sztoVfpFPM/ Sep 11 — #artRaveDubaihttp://instagram.com/p/sztsYRJFPV/ Sep 11 — Real life ravers having fun in the sun! #happybirthdayIan #fighterhttp://instagram.com/p/szt0ZPpFPi/ Sep 11 — All my dancers inspire me everyday, but this is an extra special babyhttp://instagram.com/p/szt_8ZJFP2/ Sep 11 — Get ready to watch me and Tony sing #cheektocheek LIVE on PBS Octhttp://instagram.com/p/szuSi7JFAM/ Sep 11 — Album out Sept 24th. PBS performance was taped live with orchestra and will air Oct 24th! #cheektocheekhttp://instagram.com/p/szufAkpFAo/ Sep 11 — What a beautiful desert night ��http://instagram.com/p/s0DGdopFCa/ Sep 11 — We ate and enjoyed Hookah in the middle of the desert. The women gave us Henna, and we rode camels in the moonlight. The belly dancer was sensational. I'm overwhelmed by the kindness everyone has show us.http://instagram.com/p/s0EOEbpFD1/ Sep 11 — No matter where I go this gypsy is a #monster4lifehttp://instagram.com/p/s0ntlApFAR/ Sep 12 — NThank you for the journey of a lifetime Dubai. Photo By Alex Dolanhttp://instagram.com/p/s16DeupFAT/ Sep 12 — Shukran Dubai I will miss you. ��http://instagram.com/p/s16LPVJFAb/ Sep 12 — Goodbye to you, in all your natural beauty. I love you Dubai Monsters, I will be back. This is a promise.��http://instagram.com/p/s16as1pFAt/ Sep 12 — The vast and beautiful unknown. We have no idea how small we are in this massive and beautiful universe.http://instagram.com/p/s16sZuJFBI/ Sep 12 — White & Gold, Thank you Cavalli #TelAviv Touchdownhttp://instagram.com/p/s2mCZPJFCu/ Sep 12 — #artRaveTelAviv get ready to #PutYourHandsUp The monsters at the hotel were so wonderful I wish I could have gotten more pictures with you. Thank You for the artwork, your spirit is so ARTPOP and I loved hearing you sing APPLAUSE!http://instagram.com/p/s2nGLzpFEb/ Sep 12 — Beautiful artwork by Israeli Monstershttp://instagram.com/p/s2o5wdpFHV/ Sep 12 — Late night swim in beautiful Tel Aviv, the lights look like ��'shttp://instagram.com/p/s2vymEJFCd/ Sep 13 — Tony surprised me and came to #artravetelaviv We sang 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love' to Israelhttp://instagram.com/p/s5xApcpFOj/ Sep 14 — Amazing painting by a little monsters. Off to Istanbul #artRave where we rave in the spirit of art!http://instagram.com/p/s7X-dTpFH1/ Sep 14 — GROUND CONTROL from Istanbul! FINALLY I'm with my beautiful Turkish Fans! And o boy were they ready at the airport, thank you for the hugs and cheers you gorgeous kids! �� Uphttp://instagram.com/p/s7tk9opFFA/ Sep 14 — #artRaveIstanbul They broke the steel barricades, don't mess with monsters. ��http://instagram.com/p/s7uobepFHi/ Sep 14 — My suite in Istanbul is simply sensational. Incredible space, design, views and luxury. Look at this chocolate wheel, grand piano and flowers. I'll be writing some songs while I'm here!http://instagram.com/p/s7yOuQJFPk/ Sep 14 — They even left a sweet note for Miss Asia, next to a beautiful puppy bed, food and silver bowls. Ultimate elegance, a million thank yous I feel like a princess. ��http://instagram.com/p/s7yuQkpFAt/ Sep 15 — YACHT Party with Haus of Gaga, A family affair. #artraveistanbulhttp://instagram.com/p/s-qImOpFFE/ Sep 15 — And guess who was the captain of the ship! #AllAboardCaptainAsiahttp://instagram.com/p/s-qj4bJFFz/ Sep 15 — ☀☁��http://instagram.com/p/s-rvfvJFHs/ Sep 15 — Also this happened today, another hotel cake delivery. Me and my little baby Asia on a Magic Carpet Ride. #JasmineGa it's made of fondant and was surrounded by baby rainbow cupcakes, just magic! ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐http://instagram.com/p/s-tHshpFKP/ Sep 15 — What a beautiful day, got beat up pretty good with some Chinese medicine cupping. But good to stay healthy!http://instagram.com/p/s-we3wpFAD/ Sep 16 — Listen to 'NATURE BOY' by Tony Bennett + me, from #CheekToCheek! http://vevo.ly/o30cgt RT and preorder new album http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/s_23f8pFAB/ Sep 16 — Tonight we turned all our pain into a rave. Make art of your sadness, and your whole life will be a party of the future. #artraveIstanbul what an incredible crowd. ����http://instagram.com/p/tBeXxJpFLm/ Sep 16 — Beautiful crowd tonight just sensational, know every word to ARTPOP. It's unfortunate the media gave the impression it hasn't been successful, when in truth it inspired many fans all over the world and is a wonderful success bridging contemporary art, rave, and love. I've loved every moment of this music and tour.http://instagram.com/p/tBfTx_JFMp/ Sep 16 — This also occurred, when I became a real life *face palm* moment Someone had too much fun tonight, Aphrodite feeling sassy! ��http://instagram.com/p/tBf8v1pFNo/ Sep 16 — I may not be a real Sultana, but this hotel room sure makes me feel like one. #MonsterStylehttp://instagram.com/p/tBhGHxpFPQ/ Sep 16 — Goodnight babies , there will never be another fan base like you. #monster4life thanks for making my life so beautiful. Been posting as much as I can to share it with you. I wish you all the blessing I feel humbled to experience. ��http://instagram.com/p/tBh6S4pFAW/ Sep 17 — Ela Greece. The Goddess of Love is here. Get ready to rave Olympus. #artraveAthens ��http://instagram.com/p/tDidAeJFJg/ Sep 17 — Ta Filakia Mou - Aphroditehttp://instagram.com/p/tDkZ8ipFLv/ Sep 17 — Bathtime. "The Royal Suite" fit for a Goddess, or you know, a downtown New York gal with big dreams, and a lotta nerve. ��http://instagram.com/p/tDpRiBJFDF/ Sep 17 — Thank you to Turkish designer ZEYNEPTOSUN for my beautiful dress, arrived this morning for my departure from Istanbul. He also designed the pink skirt I wore to arrive in Greece. Thank you darling, I felt so beautiful. ��http://instagram.com/p/tDqyImpFF6/ Sep 17 — And look what arrived in Athens! EAU DE GAGA ��http://instagram.com/p/tDrCAjJFGW/ Sep 17 — This shower ain't too shabby either.http://instagram.com/p/tDsOlapFIP/ Sep 17 — Aphrodite Lady Shower Greekini, feeling frisky. #Venus��http://instagram.com/p/tDstwfJFJG/ Sep 17 — Thank you for the beautiful warm welcome Athens. We come in the spirit of love, music, and to celebrate your beautiful history. Where classical art began. We belong together. #ARTPOP #artraveAthenshttp://instagram.com/p/tDumO2pFMV/ Sep 17 — Never let a soul bring you down, all it takes is a little self-love and confidence to bring your strength right back to the surface. Where is belongs. #ARTPOPhttp://instagram.com/p/tD6bnZJFPM/ Sep 18 — #CheekToCheek available now in some countries! BUY or PRE-ORDER: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheek Photo by @stevenkleinstudio from inside album packaging ��http://instagram.com/p/tFn6HRJFK6/ Sep 18 — What a kind Hotel The Grand Bretagne, welcoming me with a Bronze white chocolate Kariatida and matching Macaroons and chocolates, the female powerful support columns dating back centuries of architecture, most famous in Athens on the porch of Erechtheion on the Acropolis.http://instagram.com/p/tGBiNTJFC5/ Sep 19 — #artraveAthens Here We Go.http://instagram.com/p/tIqAsTpFHW/ Sep 19 — Like many who inspired and came before us, tonight we put ART in the front ⚡@jeffkoonsstudio #ARTPOPhttp://instagram.com/p/tIqxVypFIi/ Sep 19 — I will always be stronger than the current I swim against. #ARTPOP #artRaveAthens #OlympicStadiumhttp://instagram.com/p/tJBRdepFN-/ Sep 19 — A massive crowd that sang EVERY SiNGLE WORD to ARTPOP. I was utterly speechless at their love for this album. The message of ARTPOP grows more everyday, the freedom. Mark my words littlemonsters, our fanbase is stronger than ever.http://instagram.com/p/tJNQzDpFBP/ Sep 20 — Sas Agapo Athens, an #artrave I'll never forget.http://instagram.com/p/tLAV-WJFJV/ Sep 20 — Off to see my baby on Brussels #TonyGaga #CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tLAx_EpFKH/ Sep 20 — Stopped by Music Machine Records in Athens to pick up some vinyl and give them a gift but they were closed ��http://instagram.com/p/tLoBLeJFMX/ Sep 20 — So I did some good old fashion street team promo on my own, hope they love it! ��http://instagram.com/p/tLoZAtJFNM/ Sep 20 — Cheek To Cheek, Out Worldwide Sept 23!http://instagram.com/p/tLpCltJFOX/ Sep 20 — Just a little Brussels baby. Whisky Ginger and #CheekToCheek echoing throughout the halls of a candlelit bar. Heaven, I'm in Heaven. ������http://instagram.com/p/tLyWh1pFP-/ Sep 21 — In the next 48hrs #CheekToCheek will be out everywhere worldwide. I couldn't be more excited to have made an album with the legendary Tony Bennett.��http://instagram.com/p/tORNuGpFLQ/ Sep 21 — Me & Tony did a lovely interview today w/ @RichardAArnold on "Good Morning Britain" @GMB Airs SEPT 26th in UK! #CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tOXPDNJFGP/ Sep 22 — Can't wait to wear this tonight, most beautiful dress I've ever worn! ❤ @brandonvmaxwellhttp://instagram.com/p/tQUVEQJFIH/ Sep 22 — Today is the best day of my life. Singing with Tony Bennett in Belgium on the eve of our Jazz album release, wearing a dress made by my best friend @brandonvmaxwell. #CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tQnZfyJFHX/ Sep 23 — #CheekToCheek is out in US, Canada & Mexico in 45 Minutes! Here's Tony and me at our international press conference, just hours before we played for thousands in Brussels beautiful outdoor Grand-Place! The audience was magical, and we are so very happy.������http://instagram.com/p/tRciWfpFHG/ Sep 23 — Popping Champagne and counting down till #CheekToCheek Me, Starlight, my trumpet player Brian, Steve on Sax. We've been friends for almost ten years, and boy have these Rivington Rebels come far. Our ❤ still burning strong, while we basque in the glow of legendary Mr. Tony Bennett.http://instagram.com/p/tRdiespFIr/ Sep 23 — About to hit the stage! #artRaveAntwerp In case you haven't already, buy #CheekToCheek now: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tTITM_pFGP/ Sep 27 — Get ready for my exclusive interview with BreatheHeavy.com Talk to you soon Jordan @breatheheavycomhttp://instagram.com/p/tc0sMFJFMa/ Sep 27 — #HausWork getting cheeky during makeup! Leaving Amsterdam, can't wait to see the fans outside hotel!http://instagram.com/p/tc1NpcJFNh/ Sep 27 — Almost ready. Just time to choose which girl I'm wearing today. Italian Curls? I think yes. I feel best singing jazz with that hair. So free.http://instagram.com/p/tc170EJFOj/ Sep 27 — Chose my dress for the day! With a big thumbs up from Bobby Campbell my manager. Side by side, every minute. He's my teammate! @bobby_campbellhttp://instagram.com/p/tc4vQcJFDg/ Sep 27 — Almost ready! I love getting dressing up nice for my fans, to show them how much I love them. They've been waiting outside hotel for 3 days! ❤http://instagram.com/p/tc6O5UJFGU/ Sep 27 — All ready to say farewell to The Dam! #JazzPunk can't wait to ��u monstershttp://instagram.com/p/tc8Ik5pFJr/ Sep 27 — Off to the races!http://instagram.com/p/tc-wcYpFOu/ Sep 27 — Time for #artRaveHerning #hauswork "it's been a hard days night, and I've been working like a dog" - The Beatles @taraesavelo @faspirashttp://instagram.com/p/tdXaSjpFFC/ Sep 28 — #gagadaily Q & A going up now. Post it @emmac_94 ! #HausWorkhttp://instagram.com/p/tfy0azJFI3/ Sep 28 — I've never been happier. Just like these Italian Curls on my head Jazz Is My Roots. And I'm back, baby! #CheekToCheekOutNowhttp://instagram.com/p/tgNs4TpFDC/ Sep 28 — Available now on AmazonMp3 for 5.99 #cheektocheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tgTrCApFPL/ Sep 28 — Cheek to Cheek out now with EXCLUSIVE track 'Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down' Buy Here: http://smarturl.it/CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/tgV0D-JFDI/ Sep 28 — Goodnight little monsters. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe you're real sometimes. Thank you for all the gifts of love you've brought into mhttp://instagram.com/p/tgl_G5pFBs/ Sep 28 — ...my life. ����http://instagram.com/p/tgmSwBJFCN/ Sep 30 — Off to Sweden on the bus! #artRaveStockholm what a great show tonight in Oslo! Haus party on the bus! #cheektocheek style !http://instagram.com/p/tjFE2upFLk/ Sep 30 — The @Starbucks Edition of #CheekToCheek with Exclusive Cover is out now!http://instagram.com/p/tkoVVOJFJB/ Sep 30 — #artraveStockholm what an outrageous crowd. Sweden makes me feel so proud.http://instagram.com/p/tlnpPpJFJQ/ Sep 30 — It's a late night for the Haus tonight, love you monsters. Miss being #cheektocheek with Tony.http://instagram.com/p/tloumDJFK3/ Sep 30 — Has a beautiful night in Sweden. the fans were especially loving to one another and extremely free. You are every night. But something out their about Stockholm!http://instagram.com/p/tl7kinpFIF/ References }} Category:Instagram